


Nightmare

by shk_timeofdeath



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, Drama, Fantasy, Horror, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shk_timeofdeath/pseuds/shk_timeofdeath
Summary: Jihoon started having dreams about a certain man he haven't even met yet, until a few days later, he finds himself face to face with the said male.Little did he know that the said male- known as Seungcheol isn't really what Jihoon thinks he is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All rights reserved. This was written last December 2017.  
> ♜ ♞ ♝ ♛ ♚ ♝ ♞ ♜  
> This has triggering contents, read at your own risk.  
> Please do not plagiarize in any way. Thank you very much.

**Third POV**

Jihoon is quite a busy person, in the morning he attends his classes and when the sun sets and the moon is the one invading the sky, he now works as a DJ at a quite well-known club in Gangnam. He was previously working as a bartender but apparently he has quite a temper for customers who just can’t seem to wait and likes to complain a lot.

 

Seungcheol on the other hand have always been a regular at the said club, it’s his favorite place to pick up his so called victims that he plays with.

 

The first night of Jihoon’s gig, Seungcheol immediately took an interest of the young looking male and made it a goal to have the latter- but he also kept in mind as he would like to actually get to know this one first as he seemed pretty interesting.

\---

**Jihoon’s POV**

 

I just came back from my first gig and boy, am I tired. The place surely was packed and I just want to head straight to bed. My body wants to just collapse but I still need to take a shower so I did. Once I finished, I proceeded to wearing a plain pair of shorts and a printed shirt before sitting on the edge of my bed while drying my hair with a small towel.

 

My free hand held my phone and I scrolled through my sns account for a bit while listening to music. After finishing with my hair, I threw the towel on the chair near by and let my back hit the bed. I placed my phone away on the nightstand and eyes the small notebook on it. Curious about what that notebook is for? Well.. I like to keep track of my dreams. It’s like a diary. Whenever I wake up, I immediately jot down what I remember from what I dreamed. Dreaming is like an adventure to me.. It’s like an escape from my frustrating reality.

 

I shifted and properly laid down before closing my eyes upon fixing the blanket on my body. And just as I was about to drift off to sleep, I swear I heard the door creak as if someone just opened the door but paid it no mind as I simply thought it might just be my mother checking up on me.

 

The next morning. I woke up feeling quite drained despite the fact that I have just woken up. Scrunching my nose, I sat up and grabbed my notebook before jotting down.

 

Night 1: _I dreamt about this certain guy.. I didn’t exactly know him but I felt something off about him even if it was just a dream._

 

 

After that, I went on ahead with my daily schedule for the day. Shower, eat, go to school, break, study some more, head straight home after class, prep for the gig, head straight to the bar and work.

 

My cycle is usually like this. But before it wasn’t the bar, but a certain cafe. Well there’s not much difference about it. It’s still work. Like the previous night, the club is filled with lots of people. I paid them no mind and just worked my way on the stage, blasting music.  
Once my shift was done, I proceeded to walk back home. But I felt like someone was following me. I was cautious as I headed home but there seems to be no one following me at all when I turn around to look back so even though it made me feel uneasy I tried my best not to mind it.

 

 

<Note Entries>  
Night 2: _I saw him again in my dream. And this time he talked to me, though I can’t quite remember what he said. And he touched my arm. It felt so real!_

Night 3: _Should I start freaking out or not? This is the third time.. And he kissed me. Damn, I felt so out of breath after waking up- as if I just really kissed someone._

Night 4: _I think I am really freaking out now. Everything happening in the dream with that guy seems so fucking real. And it wasn’t just a simple kiss this time. Shit, thank god for my alarm that woke me up. I just got a freakin’ boner because of the stupid dream._

 

 

Like the previous days after I woke up. I feel even more drained today. I can’t even find the strength to actually get off the bed so I decided to skip class for today and just get some rest.

 

Lunch time. After taking a shower after god knows how long and getting dressed up, I went downstairs and saw my mom cooking. “You don’t look so good today, sweetie.. What about you inform your employer as well that you want to take a little rest?” I sighed as I sat on one of the chairs and nodded my head- not really up in the mood to complain because I feel so weak as hell. “I will later..” I grumbled and I blinked innocently as my Dad came in and eyed me.

 

“Have you been eating properly? You look like you lost some weight.. And, those bag under your eyes.. Minus points for your handsomeness, kiddo.” He said and I rolled my eyes playfully. “I’m fine, Dad. I think I just need to get some more rest.” Lunch went by with them repeatedly advising me about eating more and getting proper rest while we ate.

\---

**Third POV**

 

Time seemed to have passed by quite slow for Jihoon without really doing nothing, so after checking the time and finding out that it’s almost 5 o’clock in the afternoon, he decided to just take a stroll outside and actually have a little proper glimpse of the world since he have been too busy with school and work.

 

As cliche as it might sound, Jihoon found himself sitting on a bench at the nearby park while plainly watching how some kids ran around, their parents standing close the area while chatting with other peeps who looked like their friends and some couples walking around here and there hand in hand.

 

“Excuse me, but would you mind if I sit next to you?” A low voice interrupted Jihoon’s spacing out and he looked up to see a rather familiar face standing in front of him. The person certainly looked really familiar and after a few seconds of staring- he realized that the person in front of him looked exactly like that guy from his dreams.

 

Though feeling a bit awkward about literally being face to face with the guy who apparently he almost got it on in his dreams, Jihoon allowed the other to occupy the space next to him. The two ended up having a chat as the other tried to strike up a conversation by actually saying, “You can call me Seungcheol. You seem lonely sitting here by yourself, if you don’t mind me sitting next to you then maybe you won’t mind being friends with me too?”

 

 

After that encounter, the two had apparently gotten close to each other. Jihoon found out that Seungcheol was quite a regular at his workplace and whenever he’s on breaks the two would either drink by the bar or just chat about random stuffs. After that encounter, the dreams stopped showing Seungcheol and Jihoon was actually half-relieved about it.

 

It’s been 5 months when one night Seungcheol apparently got really ‘drunk’ and the bartender literally asked Jihoon to take the older back to his place since the two were already known to be really close. Jihoon was excused by his employer and so he took the older to his penthouse- only to find out that Seungcheol wasn’t really drunk at all.

 

 

When the pair have arrived in Seungcheol’s place, upon stepping inside, Jihoon was pinned on the floor after getting tackled. “Hey that hurts-” Jihoon started but was cut off by Seungcheol’s lips and mixed emotions flooded the younger.

 

The kiss was needy and rough but there was some sort of familiarity with it; and that’s when it hit him- the kiss felt so much like the ones from Jihoon’s dreams months ago. “Are you just going to stay frozen there like some statue and do nothing at all, Jihoon ah?” Seungcheol’s low hushed tone interrupted Jihoon’s thoughts and sent shivers down his back. “Y-You’re drunk,” The younger’s voice cracked and Seungcheol only chuckles as he trailed his lips down the other’s jaw and neck. “Actually.. I’m 100% sober, I was just acting. What can you say about my acting?” he asked before sinking his teeth on a patch of skin on Jihoon’s clavicle.

 

Unconsciously, Jihoon emitted out a soft mewl and this made the one hovering above him smirk against his skin. “I really like you, Lee Jihoon,” Seungcheol purred as he lifted his head up to stare down at the younger’s flushed face while he sneaked a hand up under the latter’s shirt before gently caressing his tummy. “And I know, you like me too.” He continued before latching his lips on Jihoon’s again and this time, he felt the other’s lips smile against his before moving along with how his moved.

 

No words- But after a few minutes, all clothes were sprawled over the floor on Seungcheol’s living room and they shared a quite hot night together in the older’s couch and bed.

 

They didn’t bother about the time but Jihoon clearly remembers that the sun can be viewed slowly making its way up to the sky from Seungcheol’s fancy large windows and how the older told him that he loves him and wants to take their relationship up to the next level.

 

 

When Jihoon awoke, he was alone in the bed and he felt so drained that he couldn’t even keep himself sitting up properly. “Just how rough did he go on me last night.. I didn’t drink at all but I feel like I’m having a fucking massive hang over,” Jihoon scowled to himself as he frustratedly rubbed his hands on his face. Seungcheol came to the room a few moments later with a tray filled with food and playful grin plastered on his face. “Good morning,” he greeted as he settled the tray on the table near the bed before settling himself on the edge of the bed- just next to Jihoon’s body.

 

“I can’t believe you,” Jihoon.

 

“Believe what?” Seungcheol.

 

“Last night.”

 

 

A smirk made it’s way on Seungcheol’s face as he ghosted his hand on Jihoon’s still exposed chest with a pretty visible marks all over. “Want me to do you again to make you believe?” Jihoon’s hand flew up and literally made themselves collide with Seungcheol’s cheek but the older only laughed.

 

\--

 

It was around mid September when Seungcheol and Jihoon started dating. The two have become even more inseparable because of Seungcheol who apparently liked to bother and hang around wherever Jihoon is when he has time- but it didn’t bother Jihoon anyways as he loved the older’s company. Most of the time, the younger always feel quite drained whenever the older touches him or get too close but paid it no mind and shrugged it off as Seungcheol is quite playful that the older can be really tiring with all his requests to do stuffs here and there.

 

 

Today is the 24th of December, and Jihoon’s parents wants Seungcheol to come over to join them for dinner- though the younger was against the idea, his parents were pretty stubborn that he gave in after a few pestering.

 

 

“Cheol hyung?” Jihoon spoke through the phone as he got inside the elevator.

 

“Hey, what’s up?” Seungcheol asked and he sounded like he had just gotten out of bed.

 

Jihoon scrunched his nose as he waited for the elevator to arrive up at Seungcheol’s floor, “My parents told me to pick you up.”

 

He heard a few shufflings here and there from the other line before Seungcheol spoke up again, “Ahh, I forgot. Are you on your way? Just come inside. I’ll just take a quick shower.” And after that, the older hung up.

 

Jihoon made a face at his phone in disbelief but shook his head after in slight amusement before pocketing his phone. He hummed to himself for a few before stepping out of the elevator as the doors slid open to Seungcheol’s floor. He made his way up to the door and inputted the code to unlock Seungcheol’s door- once he was done, he went inside and kicked his shoes off and plopped himself down on the couch after closing the door.

 

 

It took Seungcheol almost half an hour in his bathroom before he went out with a towel wrapped around his waist with a small towel in hand as he tried to dry his still dripping hair. The older eyed the younger male who’s lazily laying on his couch while flipping through different channels on the television. “Turn that off, kitty. There’s no good show on screen today.. You can just watch me if you want,” Seungcheol started and purred at the last words as Jihoon turned his head to look at him.

 

Seungcheol couldn’t help but chuckle at how Jihoon’s ears turned red as he scowled at the older. “Kidding, wait for a bit more!” The older stated before rushing to his room to get changed.

 

It didn’t take too long anymore when Seungcheol finally came out wearing a plain pair of black jeans and a buttoned up black and white stripped long-sleeves. His hair still slightly damp when he tackled the younger who’s busy watching some news on the television.

 

He gave Jihoon a quick open mouthed kiss before pulling away with a cheshire like grin. “Alright, I’m all ready. Let’s go?”

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes and pushed the older away before heading out first with Seungcheol trailing behind like a lost puppy. “Wait for me kitty~ You’re not going back home without me right?”

 

\---

 

The ride on their way back to the Lee’s residence was frustrating for the younger. Apparently, the older just can’t seem to get his hands off the younger. While the younger was driving, Seungcheol kept leaning over to kiss his cheek or jaw once in awhile, while his hand would playfully caress and squeeze the younger’s thigh.

 

 

When they arrived, Jihoon practically stormed out of the car after parking it infront of his house and mumbling gibberish words of frustration under his breath.

 

\---

 

Dinner Time.

 

The pair was sitted next to each other, Jihoon’s dad was infront of them while his mom was still in the kitchen putting her final touches on the meals she had prepared.

 

Jihoon was quiet while they wait, Seungcheol and Jihoon’s dad was chatting about something boring for the younger but he could care less for that as Seungcheol’s hand is still busy with caressing and squeezing the younger’s thigh, he would sometimes slip his hands even more on Jihoon’s inner thigh and purposely brushing his knuckles across the growing tent in Jihoon’s pants.

 

The younger is feeling even more frustrated but he couldn’t really lash out at the older as they were practically infront of his parents and he certainly doesn’t want them to know about how naughty Seungcheol’s hand is.

 

A few minutes after, Jihoon heaved out a sigh of relief as Seungcheol retreated his hand away when his mother finally served the food on the table. She started serving some carbonara for the boys on the table and poured them each a cold glass of juice. “Dig in boys! I hope Seungcheol likes carbonara?”

 

Seungcheol flashed the lady a wide smiled before shrugging to himself as he commented, “I’m pretty sure I’d like everything you make, Mrs. Lee.” and this made Jihoon cringe to himself and roll his eyes that was certainly caught by his parents that made them laugh while Seungcheol shot them an innocent look. “What?”

 

“Oh nevermind, go on and eat~” Jihoon’s dad, and they all started digging in. The conversation between Seungcheol and Jihoon’s dad continued with his mom also butting in after a few but Jihoon almost choked on his own food after a few minutes as he felt a hand palming his crotch under the table.

 

“Are you alright, kid?” Jihoon’s dad asked and Seungcheol turned his attention towards the younger while blinking innocently as he slightly pushed the younger’s glass closer as he said, “Drink drink! Aigoo, slow down on eating will you?”

 

Jihoon shot the older a glare as he used his thighs to squeeze Seungcheol’s hand in between them and he slightly smirked to himself as he saw the flash of pain on the older’s face. Jihoon took up his glass and drank half of the contents before waving a hand. “I’m fine, continue.. With your chatter. It’s really entertaining to listen to.” Jihoon casually stated as he started eating again. Seungcheol pouted. And Jihoon’s mom and dad nodded as they as well proceeded with eating.

 

 

It went silent for a few minutes and Seungcheol felt the grip of Jihoon’s thigh on his hand loosen and so he took the chance to give the younger’s clothed crotch a squeeze; he grinned to himself at the reaction he got as the younger emitted a low groan as he closed his eyes. “Dear, you sure you’re alright? You’re sweating..” His mother asked- worry very much evident on her tone.

 

“I- I think I might be having a head ache or something.. I feel hot?” Jihoon tried to say properly as he used a hand to grip on Seungcheol’s wrist which is still under the table and having fun with playing with his thighs and the tent inside his pants. “What about I take him up to his room? I’ll nurse him?” Seungcheol chirped happily and Jihoon’s parents only shot him a look before nodding. “Alright, but come back down after making sure he’s all good, cozy and sleeping alright? You need to help me finish all this food plus there’s still some desserts!” Jihoon’s dad exclaimed and Seungcheol obediently nodded as he pushed his chair back as he stood up. “Roger that, Yes sir!” He playfully saluted before practically dragging Jihoon away from the table and headed up the stairs to Jihoon’s room.

 

\---

To be continued.  
♜ ♞ ♝ ♛ ♚ ♝ ♞ ♜


	2. Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm very bad at making a summary, but anyways here it goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually lost my document for this shot- and this is the only part I was able to retrieve, so this may just count as a filler eventhough this is really part of the original file. Nevertheless, I tried. I'll continue with the continuation tomorrow or something-

**Jihoon’s POV**

 

Seungcheol led me upstairs to my room and I tried my best to distance myself from the older by walking a few steps ahead of him as I felt pretty much annoyed with the playful look he had in his eyes. I don’t even need to ask about what he wants because it’s been pretty much obvious with all the teasings he’s been doing to me. “Jihoonie,” He purred next to my ear as I was about to turn the knob open to my room and I felt shivers run down my spine because of how his hot breath tickled my ear. “You can’t be serious, Choi Seungcheol. It’s freaking Christmas in just an hour or something and my parents are here?” I hissed when I felt his hands grip on both sides of my hips as he pressed his body closer on my back- trapping me in between the door. “I’m serious..” He chuckled and I shuddered upon feeling his tongue lick up my earlobe before nibbling on it teasingly, “Do you really want me to stop? Don’t you want me to take care and finish the little something I started down there?” He continued and I couldn’t really just deny because I do want him to do so. “Fine..” I grumbled and I swear I felt his smirk on my skin before he placed a hand on top of mine on the knob before he pushed the door open and leading me inside.

 

 

\---

 

 

**Normal POV**

 

Seungcheol had used his foot to close the door and spun Jihoon around to face him before attacking the younger’s lips with his own in a hungry kiss. The older had harshly bit and sucked on Jihoon’s bottom lip causing the younger to emit a whimper as he parted his lips open that allowed Seungcheol to happily slip his tongue inside Jihoon’s mouth.

 

Wasting no time, Seungcheol's hands started to undo Jihoon's belt and pants button along with it's zipper—while the younger had locked his arms around the older's neck to pull him closer while deepening the kiss as he sucked on the warm tongue inside his month.

 

Jihoon earned a grunt from the other when he purposely grazed his teeth on the other and this made him chuckle against. “Pants off, kitty.” Seungcheol spoke as he pulled away from the kiss, his hands pushing Jihoon's pants along with his boxers down. The younger of the two rolled his eyes and obliged as he stepped out of the said clothings after helping Seungcheol with it by wiggling it off. “There you go, happy mister? Now what about we get you out of those clothes of yours as well?” Jihoon stated this time and the other just smirked before answering, “Mind taking them off of me for me?” and with that Seungcheol had pulled away from Jihoon before proceeding to playfully sit on the edge of the younger one's bed.

 

The smirk never left his face as he eyed Jihoon and his current erection that was twitching in between his legs. Jihoon growled under his breath as went towards where the older is currently situated before making himself straddle Seungcheol's lap. “I thought you said that you'll be helping me with what you started?” Jihoon through gritted teeth stated as he grabbed Seungcheol by his collar before tugging to press his lips on the older again. Seungcheol chuckled against his lips as he wrapped his arms around the younger's waist before pulling back, “I am. But I think I’m too lazy to discard my own clothes by myself so I need you to do it.”

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes and started unbottoning Seungcheol’s shirt while Seungcheol had allowed himself to latch his lips on the other's jaw, sucking on it before proceeding to lick down the side of his neck and biting on a patch of skin. He went on with biting and sucking on Jihoon’s neck—taking his time in leaving marks on every spot he got his lips on and this had Jihoon mewling once again on the older's ear.

 

Seungcheol ended up letting out a low moan few seconds after as Jihoon started grinding on his clothed crotch after successfully taking his polo off. Jihoon continued to grind even harder on Seungcheol and purposely letting his dick rub on the other one’s abdomen for more friction as the other seemed to have no plans on just finishing him off so easily. The younger of the two had allowed his hands to start undoing Seungcheol's pants before prying it open and letting his hands dig inside the older’s boxers as he shifted above the older and letting Seungcheol's own throbbing dick out free in the open. With a confident hand, Jihoon had held on it for a few seconds, gently thumbing on the slit as it started releasing a bit of precum before finally giving it a gentle stroke. Seungcheol pulled away from Jihoon’s neck with a sly smile plastered on his face after letting out a satisfied hum. He reached a hand up to brush Jihoon’s hair with his fingers before gripping on a handful as he made the younger tilt his head back forcefully. Jihoon hissed at the pain and used his free hand to grab on Seungcheol’s wrist while glaring, “That fucking hurts—!”

 

“I know, but no worries. I'll be making you feel good anyways.” Seungcheol stated before releasing the hold he had on Jihoon's hair as he flipped their positions over before pinning the younger down on his bed.


End file.
